


peaceful easy feeling

by Murf1307



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a beach in California, Evan thinks about the state of things, and Idie helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peaceful easy feeling

It’s…interesting, Evan thinks, going on this superhero road trip with the _original_ X-Men.Most of them, anyway — Jean Grey apparently quit their team for another one a while ago, and he’s not going to be rude enough to ask why.

But the boys are around, and they’re nice, mostly.He can relate to their problem, the big one, about not wanting to be what everyone expects of him.

He still feels like a bit of an outsider, though.He’s not like Idie, who easily slips into a friendship with Bobby, and he’s definitely not like Laura, who is _dating_ Warren.All of the questions he would have for them would be rude, and he’s not good at small talk.

At least he has Idie, though.She’s a godsend.

“Are you okay?” she asks him, gently, on a beach in California.“You seem quieter than usual.”

_She’s_ been quieter than usual, too — California has been like that, for her, and he doesn’t quite know why.He doesn’t know how to ask about that, either.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

She settles in next to him on the warm sand.“It’s funny,” she murmurs.“We all have these futures hanging over our heads.Legacies.And we never _talk_ about them.”

Evan flops backward.“I don’t think they really want to think about them.I mean, look at Scott, for example.”

“Yeah.”She sighs.“I just…I can’t help but think that we all could help each other, if we let each other.”

“Maybe.I mean, maybe Laura and Warren talk about that kind of stuff with each other?” Evan wonders.“Or other one-on-one people.Like us.”He’s not sure they count — they haven’t so much as spoken _Quentin_ ’s name since they started on this trip, but _this_ conversation is happening, so it counts, doesn’t it?

“Maybe they do.I hope so.”Idie lies down as well.“Still.How are you?”

“I’m okay.It’s weird, though.”

“What do you mean?”She cocks her head to the side, leaning over on her side, toward him.

He shrugs, turning toward her as well.This kind of physical closeness has always felt so comfortable between them, so he doesn’t pay it any attention.“I guess…it seems like everyone is getting close to each other and I feel left out, maybe.”

She frowns at him.“You have me,” she reminds him.

“Yeah, I know.And I love you,” he agrees, easily.“But I want to be friends with everyone else, too.Like you’re making friends with Bobby.”

Her expression softens, and she reaches up, ruffling his hair — it’s curled up again from an earlier dip in the sea.“We’re going to a seafood shack for dinner later.Want to come?”

He thinks about it.“Would he mind?”

“I don’t think so.And even if he did, you’re my best friend, Evan.I want you to feel included, too.”She nudges him over onto his back so she can snuggle up to him, her head on his shoulder.“So, do you want to?”

“Yeah,” he murmurs, smiling a little.

They lay like that for a long time, and he wonders what they must look like from a hundred feet up as a parasailor glides by — are they just a grey and brown speck on white sand?Anonymous, unnoticed?

He likes that idea.

Sliding an arm around Idie’s waist, he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
